Homeworld Alliance
by AJ Cooper
Summary: Several years after the alliance was made between the humans and the Diamond Authority, Emerald and Auquamarine jumps at the chance to gain the upper hand in using the Betazoids for evil purposes. What will Steven do to make sure that doesn't happen?


**I loved Change your Mind! So, this whole thing is going to be dedicated to the remainder of the series! Holy shit, I love this series! We want more of the Diamonds, don't we?!**

* * *

**Chapter One - On the rise**

Steven Universe looked out into space, in his newly repaired Moon base. It's been several years since White Diamond; the sole ruler of the Homeworld Empire, has recognized Steven as not Pink, but a whole new Diamond. It caused the other gems of his mother's court to see that, and had gotten used to him being there, not their Diamond.

He turned and looked at the mural the other Diamonds had ordered to be constructed. It was him, holding the Earth, behind his pink shield; as if he was protecting it. In the background, was the faintest outlines and colors of the rest of the gem family.

Yellow Diamond was the sole leader of Homeworld's military. She was seen with lightning coming out of her outstretched hand, her dark yellow eyes slitted in defensive stare.

Blue Diamond was the sole diplomatic advisor on Homeworld. She had her hood up, with her laser cannon ball in the air, getting ready to fire.

Garnet was the fusion, between a Ruby and a Sapphire. She stood in the middle, her arms crossed, her hands covered in her guantlets. A sneer spread across her face.

Pearl was Pink Diamond's Pearl. She was seen looking determined, with her spear pointed to any and all viewers.

Amythest was the runt of the family, and she loved being called that. Her whip being stretched as she smiled, gave a comic feeling to the picture.

Peridot was the Engineer of the group, and very good one at that. Despite her terrified look, she was seen pointing her finger enhancers somewhere in the picture, the light supposed to emit from it, signifying the weapon being used.

Lapis Lazuli was seen, her back facing the others. Also with a determined look, she had her hands balled up, with faintest outlines of water hands balled up.

White Diamond stood in the very back, her silhouette facing the commotion beneath her, her arms wrapping around the other gems, as if protecting them and what they all now stood for.

It made the human hybrid smile in pride, at how far he and his family had come, to ensure peace and stability in corners of not just the Homeworld Empire, but the growing Human's Empire as well.

While he stared at the mural, the yellow diamond-shaped communicator shook, before it opened a channel. It linked directly with Yellow Diamond, herself. Steven turned around and smiled, before frowning upon the look at the yellow Diamond's now clawed hand and arm.

Two years before, Emerald and Aquamarine shattered one of Yellow's closest friends; a unique Crysoberyl. She was unique, because she was Yellow's lover, who was made by White to understand her. That was the gem's purpose.

"How are you holding up, Yellow?" Steven asked, his worry sketched clear on his face.

Yellow looked at him, and frowned a little. She sighed, knowing she couldn't lie to Pink's son. "I've been better, Steven. How are you?" she asked.

Steven delayed and minute later, he sighed. He walked over to his throne.

"Taking care of my planet, is hard work. How mom managed to defend it all these years, will forever be a mystery to me" he smiled and looked at Yellow, his eyes shown how tired his was.

Yellow smiled. "It will also be so, with us. By the way, any word from that scouting party, you dispatched to Venus?" she looked at him, curiously.

Steven's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Their newest report came in, just an hour ago! I'll forward it to and the other Diamonds" he answered, and Yellow couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips.

When the humans learned of the Gems' existence, they trusted Steven to uphold his laws in protecting their race. So, Steven asked the other Diamonds to help him renovate the old Moon base, which all three surprisingly, were delighted.

A week after the renovations and updates, Steven sent a scouting team to Venus, with Garnet in charge. They've been gone for several years, leaving reports for Steven and Connie to read over and report to the Diamonds, who requested the reports to shared with, just in case Emerald and Aquamarine ever tried to interfere.

Their latest report read that they just found minerals the humans would need, in order to expand their empire. A lot minerals were needed for the ships and warp drives the blueprints demanded, that the Diamonds gave to the most trusted engineers of both NATO and the UN.

Steven was so ecstatic to hear it, he forgot to forward the report to Yellow. Which to the military Diamond, was preferably understandable. Pink was the same way, and she secretly adored it.

**(Homeworld)**

Yellow got off the communications link with Steven, and looked at the newly reconstructed tower. Her Bismuths were still working hard, to get their newest headquarters up and running. The Headquarters was built for the alliance between the Diamond Authority and the Humans; AKA, the Federation, to discuss certain issues that had risen. Such as, Emerald and Aquamarine.

"Pearl, I will be conversing with White and Blue. Leave the communications to Lapis, for the time being" she instructed. Her Pearl nodded in acknowledgment, before she used the Homeworld Warp Pad, to the newest sector of Homeworld's Empire: The Keizer System, home to the Klingons.

The Klingons were notorious for war, but since Steven's reputation had perceived them, they changed from warlords to diplomatic advisors for their home system. They allowed the Diamond Authority to expand there, as long as they share their technologies with them.

"Ambassador Vonfex. It's a surprise to see you here, on Vess" Yellow stopped short, once she saw the unique rigid forehead of T'Cheruf Vonfex, their diplomatic advisor speaking for the now peaceful Klingons.

The young Klingon turned around and looked up, then smiled. "Yellow Diamond. Your presence is shockingly known in these parts of our system by now" he bowed his head in respect for the military Diamond.

The yellow matriarch chuckled and knelt. She was still huge, compared to biggest Klingon ship, the race already has.

"I understand your position amongst the council. But, if I may ask...what are you doing here, on Vess?" she asked, curious.

The ambassador chuckled and looked at the clawed arm and hand of Yellow, before returning his gaze upon the Diamond.

"As you know, Captain Komingon is a Betazoid. Her task to her people, are to strike an alliance with the Federation. But... I may fear Emerald would try to see that as a chance to intervene" he explained. Yellow nodded in understanding.

Everyone in the alliance knew that Captain Komingon was the strongest Betazoid in the history of her race. Her lover, Elisa Flores is the only one that could even get through to her.

"Where is White Diamond? Is she here?" Yellow asked. T'Cheruf nodded and motioned towards diamond door, that lead to White's new base of operations for the alliance. "Thank you, Ambassador. As the Vulcans say, Live long and prosper" she nodded with the young Klingon, before getting up and walked through the door.

She found White's back to her, with her new Pearl at her side. This new one, was creepy in her opinion, but then again, so were her forced fusion experiments and the cluster. Which was resting as the Earth's core, until Steven could figure out a way to safely put the Cluster somewhere else.

"Oh, Yellow! How's Steven doing?" the huge white matriarch asked, turning and facing the military diamond, with a small smile.

"He's doing fine. Tired and stressed" Yellow answered, walking closer to her creator and leader.

White nodded in acknowledgment, then turned to her new Pearl. "Pearl. Make sure Ambassadors Vonfex and Spock are aware I am now in a meeting" she ordered kindly, er smile comforting the Pearl, as the look on her face, was one of worry.

With her Pearl, White focused her attention on Yellow, again. Through their mind link, Yellow found the white matriarch was worried about the alliance with the Betazoids, if Emerald found out about it.

"It's alright, White. Garnet was already secretly briefed on the alliance propositions with Steven, last Earth week. Everything will be fine" she comforted. White relaxed her posture a little, but was still cautious.

"We have to take cautious measures. After all, Komingon and her crew are already part of Steven's family" White announced, getting a nod from the military Diamond in return.

"I'll make sure it happens, White" she acknowledged, before walking out. She paused and looked back at White, before sighing with exhaustion. She knew it was tiring her creator, but the alliance with the Betazoids was needed and accepted by both empires. She just hoped both her and Komingon wouldn't be taken in vain.

With a tired look, she walked out of the door, and warped back to Homeworld.

**(Planet X3-4A)**

"Well, well, well. An alliance with the Betazoids, eh? What should we do, Emerald?" an Aquamarine turned towards her Commander, whose sharp teeth turned into a sickly grin. The Emerald rested her chin on the back of her hands, as she stared at the screen.

"I've got the perfect thing in mind" she answered darkly, but not before cackling with the Aquamarine.


End file.
